Ahkmenrah
Ahkmenrah is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who, with his tablet, came to the Museum in 1952, he is portrayed by Rami Malek. In Museums Ahkmenrah is the son of Merenkahre and Shepseheret and the brother of Kahmunrah. Akmenrah was dug up near the Nile River in Egypt, in 1938, during the Nile Expedition. His mummy, along with his 24-carat gold tablet, were brought to the Egyptology Department of Cambridge University to be displayed. Afterwards, he was brought to the Museum of Natural History in New York City. The tablet brought everything to life that night. He is guarded by two 20-foot-tall Jackal Guards. His tablet was given to him by his parents some 4,000 years ago, entrusting him with one his people's most prized possessions. Appearances Night At The Museum The Mummy of Ahkmenrah is shown in it's exhibit with a slab over it's sarcophagus to keep him from emerging. He is released by Larry when he and Nick get stuck in the Pharaoh's tomb and are being threatened by Ahkmenrah's Anubis Statues. Upon removing the wrappings from his head, Ahkmenrah states how stuffy it was in his sarcophagus. He speaks English as he was on display at the Egyptology Department in Cambridge University. Ahkmenrah helps Larry in reclaiming the tablet and getting all the exhibits back to the museum. Near the end of the film he uses his tablet to command the Exhibits back inside. Battle of the Smithsonian He makes a brief appearance at the start but has a bigger part at the end where he is giving a lecture on the Tablet to visitors of the Museum. During the film, it is revealed that he had an older brother named Kahmunrah. It's also revealed that his parents favored him more than his older brother to which Kahmunrah told Larry Daley that their parents gave Ahkmenrah "the best of everything", including the throne, which Kahmunrah was supposed to inherit first. After Ahkmenrah's death, presumably caused by his jealous brother, Kahmunrah ascended to the throne. It can be assumed that his reign had not lasted long due to his sadistic nature. Secret of the Tomb Ahkmenrah and the rest of the Museum residents start acting strangely due to the Tablet losing its magic. The symptoms include freezing back to wax, normally peaceful characters becoming violent, Teddy losing his memory and babblin unintelligibly and Ahkmenrah becoming ill. Ahkmenrah is effected more than anyone else because it is his tablet and is later revealed by his father that the tablet was made with Khonsu's magic to keep the royal family together, even after death, which is why the tablet brings the museum to life. Larry, his son Nick, and a few of the favorite NYC gang travel to London, England and to the British Museum to find Ahkmenrah's parents, who know the secrets of the tablet and possibly what is wrong with it. During the film, the young pharaoh steadily gets worse with every tablet flare up and toward the end he almost reverts back to his dead, full-mummy form. Both of Ahkmenrah's parents are introduced in this film. Real Life Basis Ahkmenrah wasn't an actual Pharaoh in Egyptian History and not visibly based on any specific Pharaoh. TriviaCategory:Egyptian * The first film mentions that his tomb was discovered and brought to New York in 1956, however the third film shows that Robert and Cecil discovered his tomb in 1938. * In an early version of the script for Battle of the Smithsonian, during a conversation with Larry, Kahmunrah reveals that he murdered Ahkmenrah. He would have been an Egyptian counterpart of William Shakespeare's "Hamlet" character, Claudius, if this information was in the final film. * It's never explained why Ahkmenrah was sealed in his coffin since arriving at the museum. Category:Exhibits